


Debris in a Hazy Mind

by iseula



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, canon kinda??, implied mourning, platonic aerith and kairi interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseula/pseuds/iseula
Summary: Kairi hated to think of her past and Aerith knew that.
Relationships: Aerith & Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Debris in a Hazy Mind

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you ever feel afraid? Curl up when you are hurting? And hold your memories tight to you? Yeah, I do." - Wonderful from Over the Moon

Her first reaction was to shred the picture. Sora had the biggest grin on face. He looked so vibrant and present. Riku was more subtle, but Kairi could see a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Probably because he planned on stealing the last cookie they made together that day. It was their best batch yet. Kairi balled up her fists when she got to her face. Of course she looked like an idiot, being in-between a big smile and a yawn. 

She took the photo out of the picture frame and turned it around. _August 29th, 8th Grade._

The day before they started the new school year. Middle school was ...rough, to put it nicely, but Riku and Sora were there to keep her company.

Kairi stared at her and how unrecognizable she was to herself. It was like staring into a slanted mirror. She was awkward and weirdly-proportioned, but hey, that's just how being fourteen was; all angst mixed in with a bunch of weird. 

A hand plucked the picture from her own.

"Wow, you three sure came a long way," Aerith said, followed by a small laugh. "You weren't actually thinking of throwing this away, were you?"

"I look gross." Kairi reached for the photo, but Aerith had the advantage of being taller.

"Ah! You look cute. Maybe not as cute as your baby pictures, but still cute."

"Aerith!" she whined.

"What? It's true!"

The woman handed the picture back to her and flicked Kairi's forehead. She swatted Aerith's hand away.

"Try not to be late. You know how Leon gets."

"Okay."

Aerith stopped on her way out. "Hey, remember to keep your chin up. You didn't forget _everything_ from before ...right?"

"I don't like remembering. It's painful."

"Kairi, you'll have to face your memories someday. Everyone does."

She set the picture down, the reply, "I know," sat on her lips comfortably, but instead the words, "Did you?" came out.

"Yeah." Aerith's voice sounded distant as if she were reliving some of her worst regrets. "And sometimes it still hurts, but that's okay. I've made my peace with it."

Kairi remembered. She remembered Aerith teaching her the names of flowers. She remembered standing next to Leon and wondering what he was thinking. She remembered Cid scratching his head as he looked over blueprints and various scraps of metal. She remembered Yuffie's laugh and the way she bounced around. She remembered watching Cloud train.

She remembered Grandma. The stories Grandma would tell her in the library and the way Grandma was always so warm and how Kairi could run to her and she'd be safe. 

Was Grandma terrified when it happened? She must've been. Her granddaughter not in sight. An old woman all alone and fearing the worst.

_Stop._

Kairi clutched her necklace. She had to be strong. No more tears. No more dwelling on the past. No more thinking of what could have been. This was her reality and she had to accept that.

She had to be brave.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't know what to title this or what to put in the summary. from the quote above, you can see it was inspired specifically from the Over The Moon soundtrack. I finished Final Fantasy VII Remake, so I hope I got a better grasp on Aerith's character. I read somewhere that Cloud was from Radiant Garden in the KH Lore so I added him in. I'm sure this could be longer and more elaborate, but eh. 
> 
> that's not the only thing that inspired this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uod6ydY7peo&ab_channel=risingfalls
> 
> I saw the amv when I was younger and I'm sure it's an integral part for how this fic turned out and why I wrote it in the first place.
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
